


Talisman

by TrueRumbelle



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 03:39:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7997233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueRumbelle/pseuds/TrueRumbelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Belle tries to sort out her feelings for Rumple and work with the heroes to defeat Mr Hyde she comes across a mysterious talisman. As she unfolds its mysteries she learns secrets about Storybrooke that will change the fate of them all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talisman

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m trying to feel inspired to write. To get into my old works and write but nothing is coming. I ended up just writing what was in my head and this came out. 
> 
> It’s not beta’d and it doesn’t sound very good but what the heck. Maybe the practice will help me write something good for the other works in progress. 
> 
> This is not “hero” friendly. May change later at least for a few.

Belle had not moved from her place at the shop for hours. She had poured over all the books she could about talismans and their meanings and somehow the one sitting next to her was still a mystery.

 

She held it carefully turning the pendant over and over. “What are you?  All I can tell is that you have some power but for what?” The talisman was circular; the inside was divided into twelve sections like a clock. But there were no numbers for each section just symbols that resembled runes unfamiliar to Belle. The very middle had a sun, moon and star that were not attached to the talisman by anyway Belle could see. They seemed to hover as if ready to move around the spaces to connect to the appropriate rune.

 

Belle tried to say incantations from the books she read to get the celestial trio to move. Nothing happened. 

 

Belle had called Rumple earlier that morning telling him that she had discovered this talisman as she and the others rummaged through one of Hyde’s chests. Rumple had agreed to let her use the shop to research the item. He told her the precautions to take handling it but gave no indication that he would assist. Rumple suggested that Regina would be the best one to use it if the magic properties were discovered.  She knew he assumed the others would be with her, protecting her from any harm.  From him.  ”I’m sure your friends will be able to figure this out.” Rumple was cold but Belle could hear the heartbreak through the phone. She wanted to talk through the silence but instead panicked and hung up. Rumple had given her wide berth since they returned to Storybrooke and she told him her decision to stay with Killian aboard the Jolly Roger while she sorted out her feelings.

 

He was frustrated, she understood that. But why couldn’t he see things from her point of view? She was scared, angry and still hurt. She heard what he did to Emma, Killian and the others. How he denied Killian a heroes ending. How he tricked Emma and took back the power. How he threatened Henry when he took the crystal to prevent Rumple from doing any more damage. And how Rumple almost harmed Regina and again Emma as he fled to New York. 

 

He was dark again and she was frightened of that. She wanted to trust him; to believe in him, but she was afraid to take that leap again.

 

Sighing Belle placed the talisman around her neck and tucked it in her blouse.  She was getting nowhere and sometimes it was best to step away from research and take a break.  Granny’s would be where everyone else gathered and Belle could see if they had any news.

 

Before she strolled inside David was making his way from the other direction. She waited for him smiling as he got closer.

 

“Hey Belle did you learn anything while at the shop?”

 

Shaking her head Belle frowned. “All I found was a lot of information about talismans but not what we need.”

 

David looked like he wanted to say something but hesitated. “I hope you don’t mind me asking Belle, but…” David shifted uncomfortably and looked down.

 

Belle placed her hand on his arm giving him as reassuring squeeze. “It’s alright David. We’re friends you can ask me anything.”

 

Nodding David placed a hand over the one Belle had patted him with and squeezed. “Have you thought about what this child will become if he carries any of the traits from the Dark One?”

 

Belle shook her head in confusion, unable to believe what she just heard. “What? Why would you say such a thing?”

 

“I only meant that this child is more than likely going to have darkness and evil inside of it –“

 

“It- He is not an it David!”  Belle stepped back from him as if she had been burned. “This is a child. He is innocent, or do you think that because he’s part of Rumple he should automatically be condemned?”

 

“Belle I only meant –“

 

“I know what you meant now if you excuse me I will be at the library if I am needed.”

 

With that Belle started to walk away feeling confused and angry.  Suddenly she felt movement from the talisman. She pulled it from her neck and watched as the moon and sun aligned at the rune with the two lines. Both running horizontal with the bottom one slightly longer and angled with what looked like a scythe at the end, the star moved across from them to the same symbol but with its own star at the very bottom.

 

As she touched the symbols she could here David’s voice coming from it.

 

_We have to do something about this. Belle can’t have that child. It will grow and end up being as dark at its father; soulless and evil._   Belle heard voices but not what was being said only David’s reply.  _I know that. I thought he could change too. I wanted to believe that after Neverland. It doesn’t make a lot of sense but if Emma feels this strongly about what happened than we must trust her instinct. Yes and Killian’s._

 

With that the celestial symbols moved back to the center. Belle shook her head and hurriedly ran back to the shop.

Locking the door and hoping she wouldn’t be disturbed she looked for more books. This talisman was telling her something and she needed to know what it was.

 


End file.
